


Unbroken Chains

by Beachbrat2204



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Pet, Multi, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachbrat2204/pseuds/Beachbrat2204
Summary: There are four main classes of Luxury Companions also know as Pets: Pures, Blue Bloods, Erotics, and Voluntaries. Beautiful, Obedient, and Expensive. However, there is one type Wild and Untamed and completely illegal.  They are only handlable by experienced Masters. They are the Unbroken.One day while out at a Pet auction with his cousin Kastor, Prince Izumi finds there is a group of Unbrokens being held against their will. One of them, Ryuu, has Izumi feeling things that he has fought to keep hidden his whole life.Ryuu is mesmerized by this delicately beautiful Prince, and with the young Izumi surrounded by danger, Ryuu agrees to be his personal bodyguard.The two of them face hell and high water together, and through it all, they must come to terms with the face the biggest challenge of all: the insurmountable attraction that is continuing to grow.





	Unbroken Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Just a guide to help you pronounce things since I made all these Places up. (Well, most of them.)
> 
> Taziu - Tie/zoo
> 
> Shuoshan - Shoe/Oh/San
> 
> Knubia - New/Be/Ah
> 
> Mishashi - Me/sha/she
> 
> Tommea - To/may
> 
> Sota - So/tah
> 
> Argos - Are/goes
> 
> Izumi - Ease/uh/me
> 
> Ryuu - Rye/you
> 
> I'll add more as time goes on. If there are any names you guys want me to add just let me know!

Izumi stared out of the caravan’s window. They had been traveling for days, why had he agreed to meet with his cousin for this excursion? He just wanted to be home. For a month Izumi had been in the Capital City debating back and forth with slave investors.  


His father had given him full control as Lord Warden of the Southern Coast nearly three years ago. It was a highly criticized decision, for at the time Izumi was only eighteen years old, and his first order was to ban the selling of slaves in the Southern Coastlands. With the Southern Coast being home to most of the ports in the kingdom, Izumi’s choice made him the target of fierce hostility. 

He had had enough of arguing and threats. Izumi wanted to be in his home, in his room, surrounded by his comforts and friends. Izumi could see that even his servants were homesick. He wanted to be closer to the sea again; he wanted to see it and fall asleep listening to it.

Why had he agreed to meet with Kastor, then? His cousin just sounded so giddy about what this surprise was. Izumi just wished he had explained why, but at least it was on the way back to the estate. 

It was the most beautiful day. Izumi had known that the moment they had entered Southern Coastlands. He pushed open the window of his private car. The air had a different feeling to it: it was humid, warm, and smelled fresh like palms and sea spray. He would humor Kastor in this little side trip, but after that Izumi was going home.

Izumi could see their destination as the caravan soldiered on. The top of an unbelievably large tent dotted the horizon. Judging by the color and texture of the thick fabric of the tents' walls, it had to be some exotic goods auction, most likely Knubian goods. Perfect, Izumi was about to walk into an auction of unknown items of Knubian origin. 

Knubia was a desert country to the East, and the Royal Knubian family were the sworn enemies of Izumi’s family. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to make pleasantries with a Knubian Lord. So many Knubian Lords had always found Izumi so fascinating because of his delicate features.

It was too late now to turn back. If Kastor wasn't excited before, he would certainly be now. The powerful, electric engines of the caravan slowed to a stop a few hundred feet from the large tents. Izumi stared out the window for a moment longer. 

“Just go and get it all over with.” He told himself, “The sooner you go and humor Kastor the sooner you can be on your way home.” Izumi turned to the door of his cabin and pulled the bell cord to call his manservant. 

Within moments Theo was knocking at the door, “You rang, Your Highness?”

Izumi waved for Theo to enter. The lad was small for seventeen years old, with dark blonde hair and caramel-colored eyes. That was most likely due to his lack of proper care as a child. He had come into the Prince’s employ two years ago after trying and failing to pickpocket Izumi on the street.

“You have two choices,” he told the half-starved boy, “You can stay here, stealing to feed yourself, or you can give up petty theft completely.”

“I can’t,” Theo sobbed. “You said it yourself, my lord, I’ll starve. It’s either pickpocketing or whoring.”

“That’s too bad,” Izumi reaches out for the boy’s hand. “I can’t hire a thief, but if you have it up I could find you a job in my household.”

Theo swore never to steal again, took Izumi’s hand, and he had been working in Izumi’s employ ever since.

“I will be out for a while…” Izumi explained the day’s plans as Theo buckled the prince’s sword belt around Izumi’s waist. “…I’m not sure what sort of auction this will be. I will have Tommae accompany me. Has my cousin sent any word of his arrival?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Tommae received a message from Lord Kastor’s attendant just moments ago. He is here, and his suite car is going to be latched to the caravan.” Theo slid Izumi’s adorned katana into the belt, “Would you like me to accompany you, Your Highness?” 

“Good, and that won’t be necessary.” Izumi held out his hand. Theo slid Izumi’s royal seal ring on his right ring finger. “I want you and Orion to make things ready here. We will be home within a few days time. After the two of you have packed all the nonessentials, you may have the rest of the day to yourselves.” 

“Orion and I… alone, Your Highness?” Theo blushed and bit his bottom lip. 

Izumi grinned knowingly. “Is that a problem?”

Theo’s straightened up and shook his head, “No, no problem.” The redness in Theo’s cheeks deepened. “Is there anything else you need, Prince Izumi?"

“No,” Izumi propped his wrist on the hilt of the blade. “Tell Tommae he can decide if he wants any of the guards to escort us.”

Theo bowed, “As you wish, Prince Izumi.” 

Izumi waved his approval for the lad to leave before turning to his desk. Laying on his desk, Izumi’s Pinta Pad reflected the light from the window off its smooth glass screen. Suddenly an idea popped into Izumi’s head. If Kastor wasn’t going to give him any clues about this mystery auction, then maybe he could find a few details of his own. 

Any major event on Southern Coastland had to be approved, therefore, there would be a record of this auction. Izumi had no memory of authorizing the event himself, but as much as he has had to deal with over the past two months, it could have slipped his mind. 

Izumi slid his finger over the screen and waited for the Pinta to come to life. After a few clicks, the pad had locked onto Izumi’s location, but there was no information that he could find of an auction nearby. 

“Strange?” Izumi pursed his lips, thinking aloud, “Maybe… Kastor approved it while I was away?”

Kastor was Izumi’s first cousin, second-in-command and a High Lord of the Southern Coast. More than that, they had been raised together like brothers. Kastor and Izumi’s mothers were sisters and the princesses of Argos. 

The marriage alliance formed by the King of Argos and Izumi’s father, Emperor Kuranosuke Shuoshan, had been created to ensure a long-lasting peace. Kastor's mother was the oldest, therefore by birth she should have been the one to marry the emperor, but she was already married to lead general of Izumi’s Grandfather. As a result, her younger sister, Penelope, was chosen to be the First Wife and Empress.

Kastor’s mother, Daphne, died shortly after his birth. Not knowing how to raise a child, Kastor’s father, General Manato Himura, left his son in the care of his wife’s sister, Empress Penelope. 

Soon after the caravan came to a complete stop, there was a light knock on Izumi’s cabin door.

“Your Highness?” Called the smooth, masculine voice of Izumi’s attendant, Tommae. “We have arrived. Lord Misahsi-Kastor is waiting just outside.”

Izumi grinned, “Just Kastor, Tommae. If he hears you call him Misahsi, there will be hell to pay.” The prince did a small turn showing off his lightweight kimono, “How does it look?”

Tommae gave him a small smile. “The ocean colors bring out your eyes. Is that one of your mother’s, your highness?”

“Yes,” Izumi turned again rivaling in the feeling of the turquoise silks gliding over his skin. “I had it modified for the warm weather of the Coast.” 

“I see.” Tommae studied the garment carefully.

“Does it look too feminine?” Izumi held out his arms. Panels of sheer creams and seafoam fell around his slender frame like water. “I know it does, it was my mother’s, but at least tell me if…”

“It suits you quite well,” Tommae moved to the side and motioned to the door. “Any who say otherwise should be hanged.” 

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think, Tommae?” Izumi blushed, completely forgetting his worries. “Mother didn’t like wearing kimonos. They had too many layers for her taste. She preferred the Argoese fashions, but this one was her favorite.”

Tommae didn’t add anything. He only nodded before looking down at his Pinta Pad, “I have picked half a dozen men to escort you to this auction."

“Has Kastor told you anything about it, Tommae?” Izumi asked over his shoulder.

“Not a word, Your Highness,” Tommae grimaced. “I have been looking for information about this surprise auction of His Lordship’s, but I have yet to find anything. You don’t think it is in any way illegal, my Prince?”

Izumi couldn’t help but chuckle. He had noticed that Tommae had been married to his Pinta Pad the past few days, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for the man. “Of course not, Kastor knows better than to break the laws of the Coast. He has most likely approved it himself and cleared it so we couldn’t spoil his surprise.” 

Kastor was waiting just outside the caravan with the men Tommae had picked to accompany them. 

When Izumi moved through the exit Kastor’s smile widened, “Izumi you are a vision, as always.” He lifted his cousin into a warm embrace. 

“Put me down, you’re all sweaty,” Izumi laughed. 

“I am not!” Kastor scoffed setting Izumi down and smoothing a hand down his exposed chest.

He tossed the loose linen of his himation rodes. It was the only layer he was wearing today. It was too hot for anything else. He preferred this style anyway. It was light and comfortable enough in the Southern heat, and he enjoyed making pretty young men and women blush at the sight of his bare chest. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a chiton?” Izumi laughed, not quite surprised at Kastor’s boldness.

“It’s too hot for it,” Kastor pouted, “besides, I knew I would be standing next to you all day. I had to do something to stand out otherwise no one would even notice me next to your brilliance.”

Argos fashions were normally comprised of lightweight layers of linen fabric and braided belts. Kastor refused to wear the tight stuffy Taizu garb. Let them keep their silks and furs. He would much rather have his soft leather sandals and chitons. They were much more comfortable and much easier to quickly remove if the need were to arise. 

“I remember these silks,” Kastor ran his hand of the buttery smooth fabric. 

Izumi beamed, “You like them?” 

“Yes, they are beautiful on you. You do your mother’s memory proud,” Kastor brushed a stray strand of Izumi’s golden hair from his face. “Now, are you ready? I paid the Auction Master, Iua or Nunu…something. Come on let’s hurry.” He smiled back as he tried to catch one of Izumi’s silks sashes. 

“You are just like a child. I’ve never seen someone so easily distracted.” Izumi laughed and snatched the sash out of his cousin’s reach. "You were saying about your early access?"

Kastor lit up again, "Ah, yes! So, as I was saying, I've paid off the Auction Master. What was his name? Bienra? I told him I wanted a private viewing of all of the today's biddable…items… before the auction starts."

"You still haven't told me what kind of sale this is? Is it art? It must be something laud or scandalous for you to be this excited.” The Prince couldn’t help but laugh as they walked towards the sale grounds with Tommae and the handful of guards following closely behind. "But it doesn't look like an art auction; we're outside."

"I resent that statement, and It's a surprise," Kastor looked completely giddy. "You don't question it when someone tells you, you can look at your birthday gifts early, do you, my dearest Izumi?" 

Izumi grinned and just shook his head before lifting his face up to the sun. It was a perfect day. It was warm, but there was a pleasant breeze, and the crystal sky was sprinkled with perfectly fluffy, white clouds. The breeze slid its way through the Prince’s hair, tussling it around his face.

"Damn it, Izumi, why do you have to be so lovely?" Kastor reached over and toyed with a pearl hanging from the comb in Izumi’s hair.

The Prince jerked back, his face red with a blush, "You can't say things like that." Izumi pulled his hair away from his neck and twisted it so that it fell to his back.

"Why do you keep it so long?" Kastor grinned, "And how is it that you kept your mother's coloring? Both Sanosuke and Sayuri have black hair like your father, but you and your mother…." He stopped, "You look just like her. Her round eyes, her long neck, and you even have her breathtaking lips."

"Stop it. You can't say things like that to me," Izumi’s cheeks heated.

Kastor quietly laughed, "I know, I know just looking at you reminds me of how much I miss her." 

Kastor ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. He looked a great deal like his mother as well. He had her Argosian coloring: olive skin, golden blonde hair, and turquoise eyes. However, like his father, Kastor’s hair was straight. There was no love lost between Kastor and his father. In fact, Kastor hated being called by his first name, Misahsi, solely because it was the name his father gave him. 

Tommae drew Izumi’s attention so suddenly it startled the Prince, “Your Highness, it looks as though there is someone up ahead.” 

“Ah, yes, that’s Auction Master Sennu…maybe. It’s Knubian” Kastor shrugged. 

Izumi groaned, “I had a feeling this was some Knubian luxury auction.” Perfect, fawning Knubian Lords. 

“No, no, no, my dearest Izumi,” Kastor corrected. “The Auction Master is Knubian, but the auction is something very different. Yes, there are luxuries and yes, some of them might be Knubian, but the auction as a whole isn’t. It’s hard to explain without giving anything away.”

Izumi was apparently surprised. A Knubian auctioneer in his father’s country wasn’t a very common occurrence, “Promise me this isn’t something illegal, Kastor.”

Laughter exploded from Izumi’s cousin, “Really, Izumi, you’re worrying for nothing…”

Kastor was interrupted by a booming voice, “Welcome, welcome! My gracious Lord Kastor, I assume?” The Auction Master was a short man, shorter than even Izumi, who was covered head to toe in bright yellows, greens, blues, and gold silks, and he clearly looked like he had eaten enough in his life to feed an army. There was a difference in being pleasantly plump and being comparable to a Pearl Whale. It was a sign of great wealth and highly thought of, but this man was so round it almost looked as though he was rolling as he walked. 

He tried to bow and Izumi was worried he would topple over. "I'm so glad to greet you both to my humble auction. I am Melek Amt." He held open the curtain entrance to the first tent, and Kastor looked as though he would burst with excitement. 

Izumi glanced over at Kastor who shrugged. “I knew it was Knubian,” He muttered. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you Master Ama.”

“Amt.” Izumi corrected. 

“The pleasure truly is mine,” Amt bowed again. “And who is the radiant creature?” The auction master reached out and caught Izumi’s hand and kissed it gently. “Your wife? No, you would not be here if this lovely lady was your wife.”

The Prince could feel his guards grow restless behind him, but he only held his hand up to keep them back, “It’s alright.” 

Izumi and Kastor eyed each other with a grin. Izumi was used to people mistaking him for a woman. It wasn’t like he didn’t do very much to counter it. In fact, he rarely corrected it. Why should it bother him people mistake him for a woman? All his life people had thought he was at first glance. The only time it bothered him was when people treated him as if he were weak because of his delicate features.

“Ha, no, this is my cousin,” Kastor stepped forward, forcing Amt to release Izumi’s hand. “You don’t mind my bringing a guest? I knew you, a true lover of beauty would have no problem.” Kastor waved in Izumi’s direction as if presenting a rare treasure. 

“Oh, of course not, my Lord.” The Auction Master bowed once more, lower this time. “Please, forgive me if you misunderstood my meaning. Never have I seen someone so stunning,” Izumi could feel Amt’s eyes rake over his form, appraising him. “I’m delighted you choose my auction. Please, come right this way.”

Kastor looked back to his cousin, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "Oooh, are you ready?"

Izumi couldn’t be more confused. What could Kastor be this excited about? He only looked like this when he knew he was getting a new toy.

They both following Master Amt inside, but when Izumi saw what was inside the tent he wanted to run away. Men and women dressed in transparent silks, standing motionless in two lines and decorated with silver and gold jewelry. 

Izumi reached out, grabbed Kastor's arm, and jerked him back, "You dare bring me… me... to a slave auction?!" The Prince’s words burned with a white fury.

The auction master quickly jumped in, "Not slaves…no, no, no, they are Pets. Obedient and ready to tend to their master's deeper desires. As you see, there are no chains or whips, and unlike slaves, these Pets are not implanted."

"Implanted?" Izumi spit out the word, "You mean controlling chips?" His eyes jumped from the master to Kastor, "You know how I feel about this. My mother raised me with Argoese beliefs. People are not animals to be bought and sold. You know this! You were just saying you missed her. How do you think she would feel to see us here?"

"I know, I know, but they are here willingly, Izumi. They don't have slave chips because they're not slaves." Kastor turned to the Auction Master, "Would you give my cousin and I some privacy? I can explain all the details." Kastor smiled and motioned for the man to leave them.

The auction master gave him a broad smile and backed away with a bowed head.

"Look, Izumi, I know how you feel, and I feel the same. Slavery is a terrible thing, but unlike us and your mother, your father, the Lord King, Emperor of Taizu Shuoshan, the Four Seas, and the Twelve Provinces says that it is right and lawful." Kastor argued.

Izumi’s father, Kuranosuke Shuoshan, was the Emperor and Conqueror of the four Neighbor Lands–or the Old Kingdoms as it was called now. Any that allied with him were richly rewarded, but those who fought back were sent to the provinces. He took four counties and made them one and even though the people of Taizu Shuoshan live in prosperity, the people of the Twelve Provinces have almost nothing.

"You see these people, Izumi," Kastor motioned at the "Pets" standing quietly in their lines, "Most of them are from the Twelve Provinces and wanted a better life."

"As a sex slave?" The Prince snapped.

Kastor looked as though he was losing his patience, "The Twelve Provinces opposed your king father, but their children were innocent. What kind of life could they hope for? They are fed and clothed by the wealthiest of masters." He stopped to collect himself, "These here are called the Pure. Their parents wanted them to have better lives, so they give their children to the Academy at birth."

He turned from Izumi and began walking from pet to pet, stopping only to look closer at the person standing there. There was a tall, slender woman with fiery red hair that caught Kastor's eye. 

What little she was wearing was beyond extravagant. The only clothing keeping her body from being completely naked was sheer white silk and bright gold chain jewelry. All of the Pets were dressed similarly: barefooted with gold or silver collars. Some had more glittering chains than others in their hair or around their waists and ankles. Some had combs or hair pieces and ear cuffs, but one trait they all truly had in common was they were all beautiful. They were like perfect living statues. 

"Well, you're a lovely thing." He stepped forward for a look closer. "What captivating eyes, so green." He reached up and brushed her cheek then down to her neck. She arched her neck for Kastor’s touch and gave him a sweet purr. 

"Kastor, what are you doing?" Izumi gaped.

His cousin just laughed, "Don't worry, Izumi, I would never harm any of these beautiful creatures. Besides, she wants a kind master, don't you, my dear?"

"Yes, Lord," the woman's voice was soft and sensual, but her face showed no sign of emotion.

Kastor straightened in front of her, "You are beautiful, my dear, but a bit too tall."

"Are you going to try and buy a woman today?" Izumi asked as Kastor walked to a different pet.

"Perhaps, but the women are so expensive," He shrugged. 

"Kastor!" The Prince gasped.

He walked over to a young man with creamy brown skin, "Hmm?" Kastor reached up and toyed with the chains that hung from a cuff from the young man’s ear to his nose.

"Are you suggesting that you would buy a man?" Izumi hurried over to him. 

"Why not?" He said as he smiled at the young man. 

"I'm serious, Kastor." Izumi shook his head.

"What? So am I." He examined the man carefully, "Might two men have just as much pleasure together? Before you answer, yes they can. I promise you that, my dearest cousin." He traced the skin of the man's collarbone, "Don't you agree? Do you prefer men or women?"

"Whatever my master would prefer, Lord." The man's eyes watched Kastor with some interest.

"I'm sure you would, but something tells me you are quite the dominant lover," Kastor grinned, and the young man flashed him a knowing smile. "Ha, I knew it! I do love that creamy skin of yours, though."

This repeated over and over; Kastor moved from person to person down the line when someone suddenly caught his eye. Further down the line stood a slender young man. He had a softer face than most. He couldn't be much older than eighteen and he had wavy brown hair that was a bit long but didn't reach his shoulders. Unlike the other Pets that were dressed in all white, he was wearing pale sky blue. The silver body jewelry had his hair, hands, feet, and midriff decorated and dotted with pearls, and he wore a silver ear cuff that looked like a delicate ivy vine.

His dress was not the only reason why he stood out from the other statuesque Pets. They were facing forward and barely moving, but the pearled young man was looking at Kastor. 

When Kastor finally noticed, the young man’s body snapped straight. He did so, so quickly that the pearls jiggled against one another.

“I saw you.” Kastor gently called as he walked towards the lad. The young man flinched and lowered his head when Kastor spoke. “No, no, don’t be shy. It’s alright…” 

Kastor tucked his fingers under the young man’s chin and lifted his face. Izumi was surprised to see Kastor a such a loss for words, but once he got a better look at the young man Izumi understood.

The lad’s eyes were well beyond enchanting. One was a soft green and the other a lovely sky blue. Izumi hadn’t seen eyes like that in years. They were the eyes of the Old Kingdoms and the people his father had conquered. Izumi had been told stories all his life of the Old Kingdoms and their vast diversity. Their eyes reflected that variance, but Izumi had heard it had been bred out when the members of those families married Taizu citizens. 

Several thousands of noble families had made peace with Izumi’s father and joined his side of the war, but compared to a four whole countries of people thousands seemed like nothing. The rest of the population of the Old Kingdoms were either killed in the war or sent to the provinces. 

"Hello there," Kastor moved closer and reached out. The young man leaned forward to meet the Lord’s touch. Kastor stared down at him as he touched the lad's cheek with the back of his finger, "So soft. Do you mind me touching you?"

The young man swallowed and shook his head. "No Lord, not if it pleases you."

Kastor just smiled, "Aren't you a sweet one?" Kastor's fingers slid down the lad's neck to the base of his throat and he rested them there a moment. The boy shivered slightly but didn’t pull away. “May I hold you? I want to know how you would feel in my arms.”

“Yes please.” The boy watched as Kastor moved around behind him. It was almost predatory. The pearled lad whimpered as he melted against Kastor’s chest.

Kastor slid his arms around the young man's waist and caressed his abdomen, “You truly are so very soft, sweet one." 

"Kastor, what are you doing now?" Izumi reached out to pull Kastor away, but he only shooed Izumi away.

"Calm down, Izumi." Kastor reached up and traced the man's jawline and neck again before gently turning his face to the side. “Relax, sweet one, I won’t hurt you.”

The man obeyed, turning his head. "Yes, my Lord."

"You heard that, Izumi? Lord? They can only call their master, ‘Master’." Kastor tightened his grip on the young man's waist, pulling their hips together. "Perfect, I love the way you feel against me." He whispered into the lad's ear, "I could get used to holding you.” Kastor pressed a kiss to the Pet’s lightly freckled shoulder, “Would like it if I was your master? I promise I'm very kind." 

The young man signed as he nodded slowly.

Kastor explored every inch of Pet’s lovely neck and nibbled at his ear. Izumi turned his head, cheeks bright red. Aside from the silver and pearled chains draped around his waist, the young man’s cock was easily visible. Kastor’s caresses were being to take effect in a very visible way. 

The Pet didn't make a sound, biting his lip. His breathing quickened the lower Kastor hand slid, "I can see that, Lord. I would happily be yours if it pleased you." 

“It would very much, sweet one,” Kastor smiled against the lad's cheek. He waited until the young man nodded his approval before moving further. He teased the taut skin of his pearled pet’s stomach, his fingers tracing the boy’s hip bone while he nuzzled the pet’s neck.

The pearled pet sighed as every inch of his body relaxed. He forced his arms to remain by his sides.

He bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning. Beyond moaning, he wanted to beg. Beg for more, beg for help, ask the seemingly kind and gentle Lord to take him far away from this place.

“Tell me your name,” Kastor’s brushed the hair and pearls strands from the Pet’s neck. He pressed a kissed against the sweetly sensitive skin of the Pet’s throat. 

The Pet exhaled a heated sigh, "Sota, Lord."

Izumi felt strangely heated in the pit of his stomach. He had to swallow the lump in his throat. The Prince had never felt so tense and awkward.

"I think he is the one for me. What do you think, Izumi?” Kastor kissed Sota's cheek as he stared over at Izumi with a wicked smile. Then turned his attention back to Sota and began to nibble at his Sweet One’s nape.

At that moment Izumi saw something different about his cousin. He was so gentle towards the Pet. It seemed as though the more pleasure Kastor gave to Sota the more pleasure Kastor felt in return. No wonder the women loved him so much. Sayuri, Izumi’s sister, said once that Kastor has a way of making everyone he touches fall in love with him. Now Izumi could see what she meant.

“I want you to be mine, Sota,” Kastor turned the Pet in his arms. “If you wish it, of course. I promise always to be kind to you, and I'll keep you safe. I only want pleasure between us, my sweet one. You like that?” 

"Yes, Lord, please! I would love to be yours." Sota's arms moved to touch Kastor, but forced his arms to stayed strictly at his sides, "Please, take me away from this place."

"Good," Kastor smiled kindly down at Sota's blushing face. "Do you want to hold me, my sweet Sota? You can." After receiving permission, Sota moved closer into Kastor. One hand reached up to touch Kastor's face, and Kastor instantly turned his mouth into Sota's palm and kissed it. 

Sota shook slightly, and light tears pooled in his two-toned eyes. 

“Sweet one, why are you crying?” Kastor pulled Sota close, kissed his cheeks, and held him tight to Kastor’s chest. “If you don’t wish to be mine…”

“No!” Sota jerked back and shook his head. “Please, Lord…” His voice grew quiet. “Please don’t leave me here.” Sota laid his head against Kastor’s shoulder, and the tears came. “I’m so happy that you are interested in me. The Lords that Auction Master Amt have been showing me off to seem so cruel and frightening, but you…”

“Shh,” Kastor took Sota’s lush mouth without giving him time to think. He pulled his Sweet One close. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“Your Highness,” Tommae cleared his throat, pulling Izumi from his thoughts. “I have been watching that man for some time now.” He gestured over to Amt, who was spying at a distance. “I have a bad feeling about him. The Pets seem to be afraid of him, and, my Prince, he has barely taken his eyes off you.”

“I see what you mean, Tommae.” Izumi glanced past Kastor and Sota to where Master Amt was skulking. “He is probably just keeping a close eye on Kastor. I highly doubt this is what he had in mind when he said a preview of these people.” 

As Izumi looked around the room, a bitter taste in his mouth return. Whether or not they were called slaves that exactly what they were, willing slaves. 

Kastor pulled away, “So, my Sweet Sota, I do believe now you won’t be calling me Lord.” Kastor kissed Sota sweetly on the forehead. “My name is Kastor.”

Sota gave Kastor the brightest smile, “Master Kastor.” 

Kastor chuckled as he nuzzled his face again Sota’s kitten soft waves, “Just Kastor, Sota. Master Kastor sound so silly.”

For a moment it was as if Sota didn’t know how to respond to something so informal, “Are you sure, Master. I was told we shouldn’t…”

Kastor laughed again and kissed Sota one last time, “If you wish in front of others, but when we are alone, just Kastor. How does that sound?”

Sota nodded then dropped to his knees, “Thank you, Master. I promise I will never stop in my efforts to please you.” He then looked up at Kastor with his blue and green eyes, “I will do anything I can, Master, to bring you pleasure.”

Kastor took a moment to catch his breath. The sight of the beautiful, loving creature on his knees made his cock jump painfully to attention. He reached down and caressed his Sweet One’s cheek. Sota turned his face against Kastor’s hand like a like a kitten reaching up to be petted. 

“I assure you, my Amorës, I have no doubt you will soon have me wrapped around your pretty finger,” Kastor motioned for Sota to stand. Before the lad had a chance to regain his balance, Kastor pulled their bodies together for another crushing kiss. 

It was then that Auction Master Amt began to make his way back to their sides. 

Sota pulled back, his body suddenly shaking, “Master…” Sota tipped his face toward the Auction Master, now looking slightly embarrassed, "He's watching us." Sota whispered as quickly as he could, "He always watches us, and he... he has even tried to touch some of us. Please, master, I beg you, don't leave me with him."

"I won't, sweet Sota," Kastor kissed the lad again. The kiss seemed deeper this time. "I promise; you won't have to stay here any longer."

Sota smiled and nodded before bowing his head to the Auction Master.

After one last kiss and a wink, Kastor turned to face Amt, "Auction Master, just on time.”

"Yes, my lord, at your service," He said with an incredibly red-faced smile.

"This sweet one there, Sota," Kastor leaned over and kissed Sota’s cheek. "He will be coming home with me. There is a caravan waiting outside, one of my cousin's guards will escort him." 

"That all sounds lovely, my lord, but unfortunately, he is to be auctioned today. If you want him, you are most welcome to bid for the beautiful creature," The auction master rubbed his ringed hands together, "The Academy estimates his minimum worth around fifty million penos."

Izumi’s jaw dropped, “Fifty million? For one young man? I don’t understand.” He looked over at Sota. When the lad noticed he was being watched, his head lowered once more. “He is charming, and admittedly quite attractive, but why so much?”

Amt smiled and took a step towards the Prince, “Well, my dear lady, he is a Blue Blood as well as a Pure, very, very rare. We call them Pure Blues.” Izumi’s guards moved to block him, but the Prince hold up one hand, and their movements froze. 

“What is that?” Izumi shook his head.

“So inquisitive, my lady, I truly admire that.” Amt smiled. However, when he turned to Sota, the smile melted to a scowl. “Come here, boy,” Amt demanded, and Sota stepped forward then dropped to his knees. 

Kastor flinched, “There is no need for that, Master Amt.” 

“Forgive me, my lord, but the Pet must always know their place.” Amt jabbed his middle and index fingers under Sota’s chin and forced it up. “You see, my lady...?” He looked up at Izumi and waited for a name.

“Shuoshan,” Izumi answered, not pulling his gaze away from Sota’s frightened face.

“Lady Shuoshan? Well, I didn't realize I was entertaining a Princess,” Amt bowed his head in respect. “This Pet is what is called a Pure Blue. That is a mix between a Pure and a Blue Blood.” Amt clicked his tongue as he stared down at Sota’s frightened face. “Pures are raised at the Academy from within the first year of their lives. Blue Bloods are Pets with noble blood. Most of them are bastards.” He said with a smirk, “Completely unwanted, you see?”

Sota’s two-toned eyes stung with tears. Kastor stepped into the Pet’s view, “Not completely unwanted.” Kastor saw the light of a smile flicker in Sota’s eyes.

It soon vanished when Amt cleared his throat, “I am so sorry that he stepped out of line, my lord.” The Auction Master bowed. “By the rules of the Academy, this Pet,” Amt spat, “must be punished. As Auction Master, I must choose how best to do so.”

Sota’s whole body jerked, “No, plea….” 

Amt clamped his heavy hand over Sota’s mouth, cutting off his words, “Silence!”

“Punished?” Kastor leaped forward, “Punished for what? He is innocent…”

“He should be, yes, my lord.” Amt squeezed Sota’s face forcing the tears that stung the Pet’s eyes to spill down his face, “But because he would so boldly attempt to seduce you makes me question his purity.” Sota tried to shake his head causing Amt to only squeeze the Pet’s face harder. 

Amt wicked smile was only interrupted by a soft, slender hand placed atop his hard one. Izumi trailed his delicate fingers over the veins of Amt chubby fist, “Surely, we can remedy this where all parties will be happy.”

“Your meaning, Mistress Shuoshan?” Master Amt stared down at their touching hands. 

The Prince drew circles over the top of the Auction Master’s hand and slid in between Amt and the Pet, “Can you really blame the boy? My cousin is a gentle, handsome, wealthy man. Of course, the boy would be curious about such a man. You, no doubt, have that same problem with curious youths, being you have some much in common with my cousin.” 

Izumi smiled back at his cousin for a moment, “That being said, how would my cousin not take an interest in the lovely youth?” The Prince turned to face Sota. Izumi lifted Sota’s chin until they stared into each other’s eyes, “Just look at those eyes.”

“He is beautiful, yes, but,” Amt nodded in agreement. 

However, his words were stolen when Izumi turned and placed one of those delicate hands on Amt’s chest. “Surely we shouldn’t keep them apart. My cousin wants the boy, and the boy wants my cousin. He will pay the asking price if that’s what you worried about.” 

“It's not that, kind and beautiful lady,” Amt took Izumi’s hand and boldly kissed the palm. It took everything Izumi had to keep from vomiting. “It the Academy or, Gods forbid, any future buyers hear that I can’t keep these Pets in line, I will no longer be able to sell. Also the lad already has a prospective buyer.”

“Really, who?” Izumi faked his interest.

Amt waved the boy away as he answered, “Lord Ganju. He was going to bid by proxy today on this very Pet.”

Kastor felt his skin grow tight. Ganju was known for his cruelty towards anyone he thought of a lesser. He was even rumored to have killed or been the cause of two of his previous Pet’s deaths. 

“Ganju?” Izumi laughed. “You would rather have favor with a small landlord over my cousin, who is a Prince and Ambassador of Argos?”

“Prince?” Amt’s gasped. “I knew you were an Ambassador of Argos, but a Prince as well?’

“Yes,” Izumi nodded, “He is Kastor the Second. He would be a much better friend that Lord Ganju.”

“I supposed I could tell his Lordship that the Pet was impure, and had to be sent back to the Academy for punishment,” Amt leaned closer to Izumi as if sharing a naughty secret. “But you mustn’t tell I did so.” 

“Consider my lips… sealed,” Izumi grinned. “I know you of all people want to spread happiness and pleasure. Let them be, and I will personally ensure that your name is known all throughout the Southern Coast as the purveyor of the most beautiful and luxurious Pets.” 

“Is that so?” Amt toyed with Izumi’s fingers. “Well, I suppose, if it would make you happy, dear lady, I have my attendant to settle things with his Highness.”

“That would make me unspeakably happy.” Izumi laughed lightly, “So, shall we continue with the tour? You explained Pure and Blue… Bloods? Then there are Pure Blues, but are there any other types.” The Prince guided Amt away from Sota and his cousin. “Oh, Tommae, help Sota back to the caravan, then rejoin me.”

“Your Highness?” Tommae looked well beyond confused, but he turned to the six Royal Guards. “Jason, Milo, escort young Mr. Sota to the caravan. Have Theo find him some clothes. The rest of you stay with the Highness.” The remaining four guards quietly marched passed everyone to stand by Izumi’s sides.

Izumi smiled, “Perfect, come on now.” The Prince squeezed Amt’s arm, “We are going to look at more Pets.” 

The moment Amt and Izumi moved around Sota, the Pet jumped to his feet and ran to his master’s arms, “Thank you, Master. I was afraid you were going to leave me with him.”

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, Amorës,” Kastor held Sota close to his chest. “From now on, as long as you wish it, where I go you will go with me. Yes?” 

Sota looked up, meeting Kastor gaze, “Yes, Gods, yes.”

Kastor's face lit up with a bright smile, “Sota, my sweet Amorës.” Cupping Sota’s cheek, Kastor gently captured his pet’s lips, and Sota’s fear melted away. 

Tommae cleared his throat, “Apologies, my lord, but Master Amt’s attendant is walking this way. The sooner you purchase Mr. Sota, the sooner I can have him escorted safely to the comfort of the caravan.”

Kastor peppered Sota’s face with little kisses before pulling away, “Right, you’re right, as always, Tommae. Here, Amorës,” Kastor unfastened the golden laurel pin from the shoulder of his tunic and pulled his navy himation from his back. He looped it around Sota’s nearly naked form, then pulled him close again. “It’s large enough to swallow you, but it will suffice for not.”

“Thank you, Master.” The Pet pulled the soft linen around his body, “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Kastor wrapped his arms around Sota’s slender frame and kissed his pet deeply. 

Amt’s attendant stood behind the couple, tapping the side of his Pinta pad with a pen, “Sorry to interrupt, but you can’t actually do that until he is paid for. In full, by the way.” The attendant clicked the pen on the glass screen of the pad and muttered, “Not that that has stopped you.” 

“Forgive me, I tend to get carried away,” Kastor nuzzled his face into the sensitive skin of Sota’s neck, eyeing the attendant. 

The attendant rolled his eyes while scribbling something, “I haven’t noticed.”

“I like you,” Kastor laughed. 

The attendant raised a thin eyebrow, unamused. “You’re not going to kiss me, are you?” He asked sarcastically. 

“I might,” Kastor laughed once more, and Sota’s body jerked. “Shh, I’m only teasing, Amorës. What is your name?” 

“Rion,” Rion replied curtly. “Look, my lord, I’m not here for pleasantries. I am only here to keep the numbers.” He waved the Pinta pad, “Lately that job has been a lot harder. So, as soon as you pay for Sota feel free to do whatever you want. Can we please just focus on that.”

“As you wish,” Kastor looked over his shoulder at Tommae, who moved forward without a word. 

Sota watched the pad so intently. His knuckles had gone white he was squeezing the linen of Kastor chiton. Kastor rubbed Sota’s back trying to calm him as much as possible, but all Sota could think was what if something went wrong. 

Kastor could see the worry all over Sota’s face, “Easy, Amorës, it won’t be long now.” He leaned down at kissed Sota’s temple, “Breathe.”

By the time Sota could exhale it was done. Izumi was right. A wire transfer of funds via Pinta pad was indeed the fastest option. Within a matter of moments, the transaction was complete, and Sota was completely his. No one would be able to come between Kastor and his Amorës now. 

“Congratulations, my lord, you are now the proud owner of Luxury Companion: Delta 6114 or Sota,” Rion nodded. “The Academy have been notified of your ownership and will send you any information on Delta 6114, upon request. This includes but is not limited to health records, date of birth, talents or skills, any special carnal training he has received…”

“There’s no need for the speech,” Kastor didn’t like the idea of Sota being just a serial number in someone’s log books. 

Rion groaned, “Please, don’t interrupt, my lord. I have to go through all of this before you leave.” 

“Very well, but call Sota by his name,” Kastor hugged Sota to his side, “not that infernal number.” 

“As you wish,” so with a sigh, Rion continued. If only that heartless list of specifics were as fast as the actual purchase, Kastor wouldn’t have minded. With every word, Rion dictated Sota shrank little by little. 

When all was said and done Rion turned away, not even trying to smile, and Kastor lifted Sota up into his arms until Sota’s feet left the ground. He spun them in a circle as he watched the bright warmth return to Sota’s face.

“There, there is that smile,” Kastor whispered before capturing Sota’s month. His sweet Pet’s arms tightened around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. He returned Sota to the ground and reluctantly pulled back, “These men will escort you to Izumi’s caravan. Wait for me there. My private car should be attached by now. Make yourself comfortable. There is also a crest full of things I bought. They are all yours now. Wear whatever you like. ” 

“You aren’t going with me, Master?” Sota’s hands slid away from Kastor’s neck. “Are… Are you going to buy another pet?” Sota took a step back and bowed his head, “I’m so sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to question you. It is your right.”

“Now, now, Amorës,” Kastor traced his fingers up Sota’s neck then under his chin. “I came here with my cousin, remember? I can’t just leave here without him.”

“Him?” Sota asked, shocked. “Your cousin is a man?”

“Yes,” Kastor just laughed, “That is a common mistake. Everyone thinks Izumi for a woman, but that doesn't matter. I’ll go fetch him, and we will be on our way home.”

Sota looked a bit dazed, but then he smiled, “Home.” 

Kastor traced the line of Sota’s jaw up to his ear. He toyed with the cool metal ear cuff, “Do you like the sound of that, Sweet one?” 

“Lord Ambassador?” Jason, one of Izumi’s guards, stepped forward before Sota could speak. “Tommae has sent you orders to the caravan. Kassia hasn’t finished with your car, but everything is prepared enough to welcome your guest.”

“Perfect, thank you.” Kastor reluctantly released Sota, “Go on, I’ll be with you again soon, Amorës. Now, where did that bastard Amt go with Izumi.” 

“I don’t like the idea of the Prince being alone with that man,” Tommae voiced his concerns. “He has been watching Prince Izumi from the moment we arrived.”

“Master Amt, has been watching your cousin?” Sota seemed to stutter with a realization. When he noticed everyone had turned to him, Sota shrank into a bow. 

“Don’t be afraid, Sweet one,” Kastor reached out and took Sota’s hands, “tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m not sure. I only know that Master Amt watches some of us too, and,” Sota bit his lips, “Some of the ones he liked to watch, have disappeared. He says they ran away, but it is impossible for a Pet to run.”

Tommae tapped the side of his Pinta pad, “Rion did say his numbers had been wrong lately. Perhaps Mr. Amt is in some way involved with these runaways.”

“The sooner we get Izumi the better. Tommae, send word to the Academy, and let them know of our suspicions.” Kastor lifted Sota’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, “Sota, tell Tommae everything you can think of about Amt’s behavior. I will rejoin you all as soon as I get Izumi.”

“Yes, Master,” Sota nodded, sliding his hand away.

Tommae bowed his head, “As you say, my lord.”

Kastor made his way to the other end of the tent. As he walked, he noticed many of the Pets watching him. The feelings of dread and fear rolled through the air like a fog. How had he not noticed it before? How did he not see the way they stiffened when Amt walked past them? 

“Maybe if you used your head instead of your cock you would have seen this coming,” He berated himself. 

He had seen the way Amt looked at Izumi. So many men had looked at Izumi the same way. Kastor naturally assumed Amt was just like them, but with the fear of some of these Pet’s faces, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He wasn’t worried about Izumi, he really could take care of himself. God help Amt if he tried anything.


End file.
